Eternal
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Sequel to Second Coming, last part/ "Everyone I knew is dead or dying. There is no Earth anymore." Jessica and Clark meet on another planet, years after the Earth is gone. It is finally the time for Jessica to realize who she is and what her true destiny is.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 5 - the last one - **_**Eternal**_

**Description: **"Everyone I knew is dead or dying. There is no Earth anymore." Jessica and Clark meet on another planet, years after the Earth is gone. It is finally the time for Jessica to realize who she is and what her true destiny is.

* * *

**Video:**

* * *

Youtube

watch?v=L8JFpxVuMCQ

* * *

full link in my profile

* * *

**AN: **This one I actually love, because I was always Lex's girl, but Clark… yeah, he's so hot too…

* * *

_It is your choice, Jessica Hamby. You can save one of them. You can get him back. It lies in my power to do anything you ask me, but just this once. Choose wisely. Who is it going to be? Which one of those three?_

* * *

_**Part 1**_

_My name is Jessica Hamby._

_ Everyone I knew is dead or dying._

_ There is no Earth anymore._

People had used to live forever thanks to _Vitam Aeternam_ - the VA - a cure created in JeXCorp's lab from Clark's blood. It'd given the human race almost two centuries of life without aging, without sickness, without worry. Yet, it wasn't meant to be and eventually, it'd caused the Earth destruction.

The VA had been taking energy for the cells regeneration from the yellow Sun, more precisely, the Earth Sun. Without it the Sun would've still been shining on Earth now. Without it, the Sun wouldn't have destroyed the Earth.

Yet, it had.

The VA had been slowly taking all its power. Paradoxically, using the energy from the Sun to power the Earth had fastened the process. All we'd ever had wanted was to live in a healthy environment, we hadn't wanted to poison our land, so we'd started using natural resources to power everything. Billions of lives, billions of homes, all had been using the power coming from the Sun.

The Sun must give up eventually.

The process had been slow. At first, the big star had been unstable, then the ozone layer had been gradually being destroyed and the rays had begun burning the Earth. By that time, another planet similar to Earth had been already discovered and people had managed to escape before the explosion of their precious Sun.

What we hadn't seen coming was that VA would stop working once we would find ourselves under another star. As it'd turned out, it'd worked only under the Earth Sun.

It'd been a nightmare to people as they'd started aging fast and needed to get used to their humanity once again.

That had also been a time when Superman had disappeared once and for all, destroyed by guilt. Clark, after all, was the one to donate his blood for the VA experiment.

I'd known that the blame, even when undeserved, would kill him. Yet, I couldn't go after him. I hadn't been even trying to find him. I'd had too much on my own plate as I'd been going through a transition myself and it'd been all Lex's fault. Even from the grave, he could still change my life permanently. And I still wasn't sure if it was for the better.

Everyone around me had started dying.

Everyone except me and Clark. The new Sun had paradoxically given him unlimited powers. Now Clark could fly to every universe, to every planet and he would never be stripped of them again. It was both a blessing and a curse. And I felt the same way, because…

I pushed those thoughts away for the moment.

My children had died. Clark's daughter and wife, Lara and Lois, had died too. Everyone we knew.

We were the only ones left.

There was one more person, but I would soon lose him too as he was getting older and older and there was no way I could reverse the process. I didn't have another JexCorp, or should I say, LuthorCorp's project, because while being a co-owner of the first, I would never condone such an experiment. That was probably the reason Lex had done it all in secret.

I should've known he would never let me die even if he'd died himself.

Once I'd realized that if I'd stopped taking the VA while being with him, when he'd still been alive, he would've never let me. He would've slip it into my coffee every morning and kept waiting until I would change my mind.

He'd actually done something much worse.

I wouldn't be so depressed if I'd someone left, but I didn't. Soon enough, I would lose another man I loved and then… then what? I would be all alone, maybe fall in love again, but then… he would die and I would live. He would grow old and I would not.

* * *

_Before the Earth destruction_

I knew we needed to evacuate soon, but I couldn't seem to let the Earth ago.

After all, it was all I knew. It was my home. Here I was born. Here I loved and lost and suffered and loved again.

What else could be out there?

"Jess, we need to go!" I heard Oliver yelling from another room.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back and in that moment something flew through the window.

It was a small container with a little engine and GPS attached to it. That was how post office was distributed nowadays.

I frowned and walked over to it to retrieve the letter stuck to the package. It wasn't all, there was some box inside, but first I wanted to read the note.

_I need to give you this one last and perfect gift_

I recognized the handwriting and I felt dizzy.

Because it couldn't be. He was dead. He'd been dead for almost a century now.

Still, it was Lex who'd written that nevertheless. Was it some emergency program he'd fixed before he died? To save me? Only I would be saved anyway. We were just about to travel to another planet to settle there. A planet similar to Earth.

I didn't manage to finish reading because suddenly, the metal box flashed with light and I was blinded. I didn't even manage to scream. I found myself frozen, trapped in a huge bubble of illuminating light, immobilized. Then there was pain. I felt every fiber of my being aching. The worst was when my skin seemed to burn and the sensation only increased. The clothes I had on were melted away, my skin burning as I was on fire and I couldn't scream. I couldn't even cry.

Suddenly, the pain stopped as I felt something freezing entering my blood vessels. Then I didn't feel anything anymore. I was completely numb, but still trapped in this strange light, still felt something happening to my skin and to my internal organs.

Something for the pain must've been injected into my veins, I realized. But why was there pain in the first place? What was happening to me?

Finally, the light disappeared and I fell to the floor, making a dent in it.

I looked at the crack in the wood panels with horrification and then I raised my hands to my eyes. They looked exactly the same, so why…

I was crouching on the floor, naked and confused.

Then I remembered the letter and grabbed it as it was still on the bed.

_I need to give you this one last and perfect gift. _

_ I know you will hate me for it and you will think I have done something bad, but it is for you. I want you to live. I love you too much to ever let you suffer or die, Jessica. You deserve the best. You always have._

_ I never told you this, but I continued my research on the meteor infected when we were married. I was doing them even hundred years later. I was doing them for the survival of the mankind. I knew the VA would not work forever, Jessica. I needed to create something stronger. A suit. A superpowered "suit" that would be a second skin to a man. I wanted to give people powers, to make them as strong as Clark is. _

_ If you're reading this, it means that I am dead and I haven't managed to accomplish what I wanted. Yet, I send you the prototype. I am pretty sure it will work and you will never be vulnerable again or need to take the VA to survive. You are invincible now, Jessica._

_ I want you to live for everyone. I want you to live for me. I want you to go out there and see everything in the whole universe. You deserve it. _

_ Don't try to take the "suit" off, it's already embedded in the basic structure of your body. Its power will never fade. _

_ You are immortal now. You are just like Clark. Nothing can hurt you. _Nothing_._

_ Your body is frozen and you are something more than a human being now. You will never have kids again, but I am pretty sure you would not want them anyway._

_ I love you always_

_LL_

I could scream now, but no sound came out of my throat.

I didn't know if I was furious or…

No, I was definitely furious.

How could have he done this to me?! Why had he never mentioned this project before?! WHY?!

I knew Lex had been obsessed with preserving life for all costs, with living forever and ruling this planet, but he'd been also changed. He'd been a better person when with me. Still, even that relationship hadn't caused him to stop _this._

He must've been so careful, so secretive. It'd never come up. _Never_. No after even a hundred years. Even Chloe had never caught that one secret.

And now I apparently had powers like Clark and I was invincible and immortal.

How could I just accept this and move on? It was too much… I was still in shock and…

The door opened, showing Oliver.

"Jess, what are you doing?" he asked, both scared and surprised. "Why are you lying naked on the floor?" He bent down to help me out, but I cringed.

"Don't touch me!"

"What happened?" Now he was even more terrified. "Jess, talk to me. What happened to you?"

"I…" I stood up and grabbed a sheet from the bed to cover myself up. "I… later… we need to leave… yes, the ship's leaving soon…" I was babbling.

"That's what I came here to remind you, but… Jess…" He spotted the letter that was now lying on the floor, but I snatched it up before he could reach it.

He just stood there, frozen, his eyes opened widely.

"What…?" he asked, but did not finish.

And then I realized what he must see.

I got to the letter very fast, probably as fast as Clark would if he was here.

Oliver just saw me using my freshly developed superspeed.

"Oliver, there's no time for explanations now! We need to move! I promise to tell you everything on the way!" I just disappeared in the bathroom.

My life, once again, changed once and for all. This time I wasn't sure if that was a good change.

It slowly started getting to me that I could help so many people while being this way, but… how would I control myself around Oliver? How would I control my powers? There was no Clark here to teach me. We hadn't been so close since that unfortunate episode when we'd had sex while he'd been married to Lois and I'd been in separation with Lex.

* * *

_Now_

I remembered it'd taken me a few years to fully get used to my powers, but still, I'd never let Oliver in again. I'd been miserable in trying to adjust and hated my powers. I'd wanted to be normal again. I still wanted that. Lex might've had good intentions, but he hadn't foreseen that I might be left all alone.

That was the worst thing that could happen to a person in the history of times. I would be forced to live forever with no attachments. And if I had an attachment, they would die before I would notice, leaving me alone again. There was no way to kill me. Not that I'd actually tried to kill myself, but all the tests I'd undergone showed that I was, indeed, indestructible.

At first, I guessed I hadn't been. But then I'd come to the new planet and the new Sun had done the same to me what it'd done to Clark. We were never to die. And that was tragic, because we hadn't talked to each other anymore.

I knew he knew about my abilities, but I'd fled the New Earth with Oliver before Clark had managed to talk to me.

Oliver had wanted to see the universe and as many planets as it was possible. He'd been dying, so I'd agreed to that.

Now it was just another day as plain as the previous one. Another planet, but seeing all those new lives, experiencing new things, watching new cultures… it'd just lost its charm a long time ago. Maybe when Oliver had turned fifty? Sixty? Maybe when I'd realized the moment I would be left alone was coming way too fast.

Now Oliver was in a hospital, living his last days. Medics didn't give him much time. He was the last one I had and I was to lose him soon.

I got up and hit the shower, trying hard not to cry. I really had no idea what to do once he was gone.

I didn't love him as much I'd used to. It was more about attachment now. The romantic pull we'd had slowly burnt out and then he'd been growing older and older. But he was here with me and for me. He was all I had.

I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I guessed it would be easier if I wasn't completely alone.

I could've made friends on every planet I'd gone to. They'd all been very friendly and eager, but I'd refused to. I would have to lose them all eventually too, so what was the point?

Finally, after I showered and ate something, I was ready to go to a hospital to visit Oliver and spend some time with him.

* * *

As I was slowly walking through the streets of this planet (I didn't even remember its name. I didn't care. What was one more after hundreds of them?), I almost bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and wanted to keep moving when I heard him.

"Jess? Jessica?! Finally! I finally found you!"

I froze, my heart beating way too fast on hearing his voice.

Then, slowly, I turned around to face him.

He changed. He looked different than I remembered. His hair was shorter now, but he was still very handsome. A god in a human… wait, no, not human, kryptonian skin.

I instantly remembered us seeing each other the last time. Then I remembered us losing control in my apartment when he'd come to me for consolation. He hadn't been with Lois then for a year as her pregnancy had been a threat to her health. Then she'd had that crazy idea about breeding a race of superchildren to protect the Earth. It'd all backfired. Not that Clark had agreed to it, but Lara, his and Lois's daughter, had been weak, more human than kryptonian and now both the daughter and the mother were long gone.

On looking into his blue eyes, at this strong arms and his muscular chest clothed in a simple t-shirt, I felt the visceral pull deep inside of me. I knew it was probably because it'd been so long for me since I'd had sex, but… still, it was Clark and I guessed ever since our memorable encounter in that apartment there had been something between us. Something that had been pulling us together, but we'd managed to resist it.

I felt like I might finally clash into him. Or let him clash into me for that matter.

My body felt hot and I nearly trembled.

"Clark," I finally said his name breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"As I said, I was looking for you." He just swept me into his arms and I found myself locked in his embrace.

I was way too hot and my heart was beating way too fast.

"How are you?" he asked on letting me go, but still, I felt like he was too close. His smell, the feel of his arms around me, his voice and his eyes, it all invaded my senses and refused to disappear.

"Fine," I just mumbled, still in a slight shock.

"Is Oliver…?" he asked, hesitating.

I knew he wanted to ask if Oliver was still alive.

"Yes, he is," I answered, "but he doesn't have much time left. I was just on my way over to him."

"Is this urgent? Can we… talk? Or just catch up?" he asked hesitantly like he didn't really know how to behave around me once he found me. God help me, I didn't know either.

I noticed something. His chest was raising and falling unnaturally fast, so I could easily assume that he wanted me too.

Our eyes locked I saw the bare need in them, reflecting the one in my own.

"Oh, god," I whispered as it became evident to me what would have to happen. And I had no strength left in me to stop it. No reason either.

Clark's hand reached out to me and pulled me into his arms once again, his lips crashed against mine and he was kissing me, ravishing my mouth.

I'd never felt such a need for anyone. _Never._

It'd been decades for the both of us.

Then we were in the air and I directed us to my apartment.

* * *

I hadn't really been with anyone since the suit had been forced on me, so it'd been a very long time.

Right now I thought I would just burn from desire. Nothing was more important, even the fact that I should've been with Oliver right now. He needed me and I'd chosen to fuck Clark. It was so wrong of me, I knew that, but yet, I couldn't stop.

Here was a person who had the exact powers as I had. I couldn't hurt him. He couldn't hurt me. For all I knew, he might've as well anticipated the moment when he could finally let go off all restrictions, he didn't need to hold back anymore. He could be careless with me, because he wouldn't hurt me. Not ever.

At some level it was the first time for the both of us.

We stumbled into my apartment, the door barely closed behind us and we were already tearing on each other's clothes. I felt his strong and huge hands on me, but I felt no pain. I just felt his touch. And I loved it.

Before we even noticed, we were both naked and his cock stood prominently, twitching with need, precum already leaking at the top.

I grabbed it and stroked it. I forgot how huge he was and I felt even more wetter if that was possible. My inner channel clenched painfully, wanting him there, wanting him to fuck me hard and fast.

"Clark!" I moaned his name when he put his finger inside of me and his lips were on mine again, then he sucked on my nipple. "Oh, my… I can't… I can't anymore… I need you!" my voice and breathing both grew erratic. "Fuck me, Clark!" I screamed when he still didn't obey. "Fuck me hard!"

I was so swollen I didn't even think anymore. My mind was hazy and foggy and all I cared about was Clark's touch.

And there he was, pushing me against the wall, just like the last time, and entering me fast, starting fucking me right away.

"Oh, yes… yeah! Just like that!" I kept on screaming and he joined me, roaring as he kept pumping into me, his arms strained around me, our bodies slapping in an erratic dance.

The walls were shaking probably along with the whole building. Were we responsible for an "earthquake"? Crossed my mind, but I couldn't think anymore. I didn't care. I just needed my release and I needed to hold on to Clark and to never let him go ever again.

I felt like we belonged together. It was this strange feeling again like destiny was calling to us. Like whatever we did, we would never be able to this fate.

Finally, I was able to reach my peak, hard and powerfully and it almost leveled me down. I might've even passed out for a while, but once I came to, Clark was coming, spilling his hot semen inside of me.

Surprisingly enough, once we were both satisfied, we just clang to each other like we never wanted to let go.

Maybe there was no one real love, no 'the one', no now and then, maybe time just went on and people needed to go with it, evolve, change, love again? Crossed my mind. Because what was my life really? What my love life meant? Physical love for Lex? Healing kind for Oliver? Again, physical for Clark? No, something inside me denied that last thought and I got scared of it. What I had with Clark was partially physical, yes, but it wasn't all. There was something much, much deeper in it. It'd always been there.

And it scared the hell out of me.

Finally, Clark pulled away and I felt his now soft cock sliding out of me. He cupped my face and said, "Jess, there's something you need to know," he started. His blue eyes were piercing into mine and I still seemed to be out of breath, but now from a completely different reason. "I've been thinking about you constantly since the last time… in your apartment when we lost control. The truth is that no one has ever made me feel the way you do, even Lois. I never lost control with somebody else. I've always lo…"

"No!" I suddenly interrupted him, pushing him away and superspeeding to my closet to get new clothes. "Don't say it, Clark!" I told him when facing him again. Damn, he was still naked and still beautiful and his body was shining from the exertion and… I needed to keep myself cool, I thought, so I would be able to tell him what I wanted to. "We haven't really talked to each other and we haven't really been friends since… a long time," I finished awkwardly, because the memories of that night in my apartment decades ago did no good to me. They were distracting me and I couldn't be distracted right now. I also tried very hard to look at his face, not at his chest and hell no at his crotch.

"We can still go back to that," he said calmly and with hope. "Please, just give me a chance. I can't survive even one more day being on my own. I just can't. I love you!" he finally screamed and that made even a bigger impact on me.

I closed my eyes, trying to digest those words, but I was also savoring them. There was really no alternative for us, was there? We were either sentenced to be together or destined.

"Jessica, we can't hide those feelings anymore," he kept on talking and I opened my eyes. He was suddenly there, right in front of me, his eyes focused on mine, his hands on my arms. And he was so very much naked. "I think we're destined to be. I love you. I love you and once I said it I can't stop saying it."

"They all loved me, but in the end, every single one of them left me," I said bitterly. "What makes you so sure that this time it will be any different?"

"I will not leave you, I promise," he said and his eyes were so genuine, so truthful and so loving that I had the impression that he could see deep into my soul. "I will not die, nothing can ever happen to me, so I will not leave you. I will not stop loving you either. You are the one, Jess, and maybe, just maybe, I could be the one for you. I know you had doubts whether it was Lex and I know Oliver never seemed right for you."

"Actually, that's the truth," I admitted. "Oliver _was_ a rebound guy. You were right about that one, Clark, I admit, but at least he was there for me when you couldn't. I don't hold it against you, Clark. You had obligations to your family and I wouldn't…" At this point I needed to stop. I didn't want to tell him the truth. It was right in front of my eyes. It'd always been. Ever since the moment I'd kissed him the first time. Ever since the moment I'd fallen for him the first time, seen him marrying Lois. All those tiny pricks of pain. I didn't feel like I could tell him that I loved him right away. Even after so many years. Even when I finally could. Why did we always fear the real love? Why did we pray for it, beg for it and then, when it was finally in our lives, why did we deny it? Run from it?

"You just couldn't leave your family, no matter what you really felt and I never held it against you, Clark," I confessed. "It wouldn't be you if you just bailed on them. You wouldn't be the man I…" there it was again, almost slipping my lips.

"You, what?" he prompted urgently, looking at me, wanting me so much, craving for me. "Please, finish, Jess. It's been too long. Too many evasions, too many obstacles. It's time for the truth," he nearly begged now and it was killing me. My heart was killing me, finally awake again after so many years.

Maybe he was right. We could dance like this the whole eternity or we, in this case me, could finally come clean.

"It's a part of you. I always cherished the devotion, how you always seemed to choose the right thing," I said.

"That's not entirely true," he said bitterly. "Right now you should be by Oliver's side and I'm keeping you here. I'm being selfish with you."

"I think you have every right to," I told him, "after so many years. Clark, you are and will always be the most noble person I know. That will never change. No matter what you'll do. We both wanted it and…" I suddenly realized I didn't have to be alone anymore. The answer to all my fears was standing right in front of me. All I needed to do was to reach out and grab it.

And it made me feel so happy. I would not have to spend the whole eternity alone. I would not have to constantly lose people, because the most important one was right here with me and would always be.

"I'm not afraid anymore," I said to my own astonishment. "I love you too. Maybe I've always had."

I jumped to him, put my arms around his neck and started kissing him. He was still naked and I felt him hardening against my middle when…

"Wait, no," I stopped him and pulled away.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion. "What did I do? Don't tell me you changed your mind!"

"We might have all the time in the universe, Clark, but Oliver doesn't. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Let's take a shower and go to the hospital."

"See? I'm being selfish again. Naturally, you're right," Clark admitted.

"Don't feel bad. I get it. It's really a long time…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

My heart clenched as it did every time I was visiting Oliver. Seeing him as an old man, a shadow of himself, was just too much. It made me realize how precious and short a life can be. Even if Oliver lived a few centuries longer than normal people, it was still traumatic.

He was lying in his hospital bed, old, wrinkled, his hair white. He did not look like the playboy, like the god in human skin, that handsome blond I'd used to know. He was just an old man now. Fragile.

I was still young. I would be young and strong forever and I had Clark by my side, so life would get more bearable, at least for me. I still had the chance to be happy.

Most of the times in my life I hadn't known my purpose. I hadn't seen any sense in my existence. I hadn't known what I should do.

I should know it now, right? I had powers. I'd been given the gift of immortality and I had to save as many people as I could. The Earth might've been gone, but people still needed help. People - no, aliens - on different planets, in different universes. And only me and Clark could deliver that help.

Maybe I sometimes hated Lex for deciding for me, for giving me those powers, but there were times like right now when I loved him for it. At least I would never have to look like Oliver did right now. At least I would never be weak and old and dying.

If I'd never been given those powers, this 'suit', I would've been in Oliver's position right now. We would've grown old together, but would that have been satisfying for me? I knew by now that he wasn't the love of my life. He was just my companion, a man thanks to whom I'd managed to survive the darkest period of my life. I didn't know what I would do without him. When I'd been miserable, when people had kept leaving me, he'd always been there, appearing by my side, giving me his arm to cry on. Now I had Clark, that was true, but… No, I could actually depend on him, couldn't I? There was no Lois anymore, nothing that would keep him away from me, that would make him want to do the right thing even if he didn't really feel like it.

"Ollie?" I asked the man in the bed. "Ollie, are you awake? Someone's here to see you."

He was awake. He was just tired all the time, hence the closed eyes.

He finally opened them and turned his head toward us with difficulty.

I could tell that Clark was hit hard by what he was seeing. Oliver was his last friend, there were no more. There was me, but it didn't really count since we'd already crossed the line. We were something much more than just friends. Besides, Oliver was a guy.

"Clark," he said in a hoarse voice. "Finally."

I shot Clark an inquiring look.

"Well, Oliver sent me a massage," Clark admitted, looking me in the eye. "How else would I know where to even begin searching for you?"

"You were looking for Clark behind my back?" I asked Ollie.

"I didn't want you to be alone. You're the last ones. You need each other. I couldn't leave this world not knowing that you'd be fine. I couldn't leave you alone," he confessed.

"Ollie…" I just said, but stopped, because there was nothing else I could actually say. Even on his deathbed, he was still trying to take care of me.

"I hope whatever issues you two had, you can solve them," Oliver spoke to Clark again. "You can't live alone. Not when you're both so much different than everyone else."

"I promise you, Oliver, I will not leave Jess's side," Clark said, urgency in his voice.

"I knew it. I knew you loved her. Good. She deserves to be happy… Well, you deserve that too." Ollie winked at Clark. It was a shadow of the old, joking Oliver I missed so much.

"If there was a way…" Clark started, but then was stopped.

"Oh, save it, Clark, even you can't save everyone. We know it by now. And it's ok, really. I'll be fine. My family's waiting for me on the other side. Connor… Chloe…" He stopped for a moment, but he said to me, "I hope you care about Clark too, Jess. Maybe you even love him. There's no other choice, is there?" Oliver laughed, but then something changed in his expression.

"Oliver?" I got scared. "Oliver, what is it?"

The heart monitor started beeping loudly and Clark went to get help.

"I was holding… long enough…" Oliver told me in his last moments. "I did… it… for you… so I know… you'd have Clark… now… I can go…"

"I love you," I told him with tears in my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too…" After having said that, he closed his eyes and the beeping turned into a steady sound.

The medic got inside, but there was nothing he could do anymore. Oliver was gone. Died of old age, being the only one out of my whole family who'd died of natural causes.

Clark's arms tightened around me as I sobbed into his strong chest.

"Take me out of here," I asked him, so he did so.

We flew out the window, up, up and away.

We were flying in the air, breaking every barrier until the planet we were on became just a small ball in the space. It was so different than the Earth. There were no water areas. It was all city and industrialization. Nothing green, nothing blue. And it broke my heart. I missed the Earth. There was a replacement out there on which our race lived on, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the ground I was born on. I truly felt like an alien now. I felt what Clark must've been feeling his whole life, I realized.

I hid my face in the crook of his neck and sobbed. I grieved for Oliver, for the Earth, for our families that were long gone. I grieved for everything.

We were truly alone with Clark now and we needed to hold on to each other. Oliver was right, there was no other way. It was a good thing that we truly loved each other as it turned out. Without love, I wasn't sure how long I would survive.

* * *

"We never really talked about what happened all those years ago," Clark started when we finally came back to my apartment a few hours later. "We lost control while you were with Lex and I with Lois. I think it was a premonition."

"I felt like it was destiny back there when it happened," I admitted, glad to take my mind off Oliver for a moment, even if that was to think of some awkward thing that had happened in the past. Still, we needed to talk about it in order to move on and start a life together. "Only it happened too early. Have you ever told Lois?" I asked with curiosity.

"No," he answered. "I wouldn't even know how and it wouldn't do us both any good." Clark sighed heavily. "Maybe I was a coward, but I just… couldn't do that to her."

"It was a good call and it did not make you a coward," I assured him. "I never told Lex either. It would just destroy your friendship and his love for me."

"You know, it was the very first time I ever let myself go and just take someone like that, losing all control I had. I'd never done it before you. And now, I did it again with you, today. I'm just surprised I didn't hurt you the first time," Clark confessed.

"I think even when you thought you weren't controlling yourself, deep down inside you wouldn't hurt me. Never. You wouldn't hurt me more than it was necessary."

"So I did cause you pain," he said and winced. "I am sorry."

"Don't be. Sometimes a little pain is pleasure," I told him. "You know, in the right circumstances and that would be sex."

"So, is everything alright between us now? Can we… move on?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Clark, I believe so. We can, because we're finally honest with each other and our feelings. In the past it just wasn't possible. Our families… they were too important. Now we're all alone and there's no other choice for us. We can't run away from it anymore. Destiny brought us together and we are meant to be. I finally believe it."

"Me too. I love you and once I said it, I will never stop."

He kissed me, bringing relief from the pain I was still feeling after losing Oliver.

This time we went slow. We stripped each other, went to bed, kissing slowly, exploring and caressing our bodies. Then he entered me, still moving agonizingly slow inside of me, but we needed that. We needed to make love for the first time since… I couldn't remember, but it didn't matter.

We were starting fresh. And this time it was right.

* * *

It'd been two months since Oliver had died, but the wounds were still fresh. There was never an easy way to say goodbye to the last friend forever.

I really appreciated having Clark those days. We'd already established that we would spend the eternity together. Even if it looked like fate joined us, we couldn't fight it. We were unable to, because we truly loved each other. It'd taken us a lot of time to realize it, but I started thinking that Clark was the love of my life. Maybe I finally found _the_ one. I just wished that others had it easier, because obviously, they didn't have a few centuries for looking. They just had their one fragile and short life.

"I feel bad for them," I confessed to Clark as we were lying in bed in the morning, freshly awoken. We were back on the Earth 2. "They will just keep dying around us and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Yes," Clark agreed, sighing heavily and then he kissed the top of my head. "I feel bad for them too, but after so long… I think I finally stopped feeling guilty."

"You never did anything worth feeling guilty," I noticed and raised my head a little to look at his face. "Clark, you're wonderful. You're the greatest man that has ever walked the Earth. Don't you know that?"

"Well, I'm not entirely a man, am I?" he asked. "But I learnt that this is life. It's fragile, but it's beautiful. I remember those times when I would give everything just to be able to be human," he said in a bitter voice.

"It wasn't meant to be," I told him.

"Once I thought it was," he confessed. "Remember before I was shot? You had no idea back then about my powers, but I was human for the very first time and I truly believed I could win you over and we could be happy together, that we could just grow up and start a family."

When I thought of it, I felt pain in my heart.

"I wish we could have," I told him and placed a kiss on his lips. "But we shouldn't dwell on the past, Clark. We need to live in the now and make the best of what we have. As much as the living forever thing sometimes suck, we need to be grateful for it too. We can help so many people. Is there any greater destiny than this?"

"I guess not. I've never really had the courage to ask you if changing into this… superwoman," he called me and I almost laughed, but he was so serious that I stopped myself, "was something that you wanted. Are you happy having those powers?"

"To be honest, I wasn't," I admitted. "I wasn't until you came into my life. I just didn't want to be all alone and miserable. Maybe it was selfish of me, but dedicating my life to saving people without having a life on my own… or a passion for something… I would probably go crazy eventually," I realized.

"What about now? Do you still hate it?" Clark asked and I could tell that he was a little scared of the answer.

"No," I told him honestly and supported myself on my elbow, so our faces were now on the same level. "I will never hate it again. You were the missing puzzle. You're the one thing I needed. I just wished I'd seen it sooner," I said when looking deep into the blues of his eyes.

"Me too, but the good thing is that we finally found each other," he answered me in an intense voice.

"Can you believe us?" I suddenly asked and laughed. "We have the most screwed up story in the history of mankind! It's taken us so long to figure our feelings out! They could make a soap opera out of this and we would bore people to death!"

"Well, I think it would be the best soap opera ever," Clark chuckled and kissed me.

We were already naked, so he soon found himself over my body and then he slid himself inside me when I was ready.

I was always ready for him. I loved everything about him. His inside and outside. His heart and his head. _Everything_. He really was the perfect man, both in look and goodness. It was almost too good to be true and sometimes I really did wonder why I hadn't been so crazy in love with him before.

"I think I'll never get tired of you," I said when we finished, breathless.

"Good, because you have no other choice." He grinned at me.

* * *

I did not understand.

I did not fucking understand!

WHY?! Why it happened?!

We seemed to be the perfect match! Everything seemed to be working out! It was like destiny!

So… WHY?!

I was standing in slight a distance to Clark and I couldn't get any closer.

One moment we found out that there were meteor rocks on the next planet. Kryptonian meteor rocks that must've come from Krypton explosion so many years ago. Naturally, we went there to make sure they would get destroyed.

Only we didn't even have to, because the moment I got close to the pile of them… I suddenly absorbed every single one into my 'suit'. All that was left was a bunch of rocks, useless rocks that couldn't hurt Clark anymore.

I could instead.

I became the walking kryptonite.

I could just stand there, looking into Clark's eyes like I was hypnotized. I felt terrified and did my best not to start crying.

How could I not start crying?! I'd just absorbed green kryptonite! The only thing in the whole universe that could hurt, even kill, Clark! Clark, the love of my life! The only person I could spend my eternity with, because he was the only one beside me that would not die.

Now we were separated again. It was worse than ever before, because I could talk to him, but I could not touch him.

No, I wouldn't be able to stand it forever. No!

"Jess… Jessica…" Clark started carefully. "We'll find a way. There must be a way," his voice breaking over the words.

"How?! Clark, how?!" I finally let myself go and tears started flowing down my cheeks. "I would never be able to get rid of this 'suit', because Lex said it's in the very base of my skin! No one and nothing can ever take it away! I'm indestructible and you can't destroy the kryptonite in me! Because _it is_ _me _now!"

It seemed to finally sink in and I saw Clark close to breaking along with me, but he held on for a little longer.

"No, there must be a way! There _must be_!" He roared, clenching his fists, rage replacing despair. "I've never before in my life been so sure of anything! I am _sure _we are meant to be! We have to!"

"Fate always played tricks on us, Clark," I told him when still crying. I felt like those tears would never stop flowing. The pain inside my heart and body was already unimaginable. I might be physically indestructible and nothing could hurt me that way, but Lex had not foreseen one thing - the emotional pain. Why would he anyway? First, he'd always thought about power. Emotions were weakness for him, they didn't really matter.

"I can't give up. I just can't," Clark seemed to be adamant. Then he walked over to me, the closer he was the weaker he was getting. I could tell he was in pain.

"Clark, no," I told him and made a step back, but he got to me anyway. His hands clenched on my shoulders and he almost bent over and fell down to the floor, but somehow he managed to straighten himself up and he brought his face to mine.

I saw the pain reflected in his eyes, now both physical and emotional and I just couldn't stand it. I could not stand the man, I loved more than anything, hurting like this.

"No!" I pushed him away and stood in the distance again. "No, Clark, I won't let you kill yourself!" I sobbed. My heart had already been broken, but now it was shattered into million pieces and it felt like those pieces were flying around inside my body, hurting every organ they encountered. That much it hurt to see Clark lying on the ground, wheezing like he could not breath. Slowly his powers returned, but I would never let him get close to me ever again. I couldn't. I wouldn't be the one to kill him.

"It can't end like this," Clark said. "We need to be together, Jess! We only have each other! I can't, won't!, leave without you!"

"I feel the same way, Clark, I do, but I can't stand hurting you more!" I wept when shaking.

"Jess… I'll find a way even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" Clark assured me.

He still fought. He wouldn't give up, but I knew his chances were close to zero. How could he help me? No one could. The technology Lex had created had been destroyed along with our planet. There was nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ we knew about the structure of my 'suit' and nothing that could penetrate it to give us some info.

"I am going to find a way for us to be together and nothing will stop me!" Clark clenched his fists again, his voice determined like never before.

"Clark, I don't want you to hold on to a false hope."

"There is no such thing as a false hope," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than I've loved anyone in my entire life. I mean it."

"I feel the same way. Wait for me." And just like that, he was gone.

One stupid pile of kryptonite. One stupid careless mistake and everything was just gone. My life was over and I couldn't even die!

I flew back to our apartment, saving a child on the way, because how could I pass by him and not help him?

Then I finally found myself in a flat I'd spent with Clark the last two months in, together, being happy, making love, talking, loving each other… and now it was all fucking gone!

I never meant to say that I loved the gift from Lex. It was a mistake to think that. It was a mistake to be grateful to him when I could finally be with Clark. I hated that fucking 'suit' and my fucking powers! I hated fucking immortality!

I grabbed a chair and threw it across the room with a scream full of despair, then I did the same with the table.

Finally, I got to the floor and wept and wept as my whole world was crashing down around me.

I just wanted to stop living now. To finally be able to die and I suddenly envied that Oliver could.

I wish I could kill myself, but Lex, of course, had made sure I would be invincible and nothing would ever kill me. Had he known what coming near kryptonite would do to me? Probably not since he hadn't had a single rock left. Maybe he'd tried to make me immune to those rocks? Maybe he hadn't wanted me to have a weakness like Clark had. But I would rather live with that weakness than go through what I had to go through right now.

I remembered the words I'd said to Clark when he'd found me those two months ago.

_They all loved me, but every single one of them abandoned me. _

Why did it have to come true again?

Didn't I deserve some happiness?

Maybe I didn't, because after all, I'd lived more than a normal person should.

Was this my penalty? The price I had to pay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Living forever was a curse. As a species we'd been so stupid of ever dreaming about it. We'd been wasting so much time trying not to get old, to live as long as possible. And during that time we should've just been brave to take what we'd always wanted from life. Love. Family. Home. That was important.

Being alone and have no one to share a life with was torturous, especially when you could live indefinitely.

I threw myself from the tallest building on the Earth 2 and I lived. Added to that, people started worrying and asking questions if I was alright, if my powers were alright. Not a single one thought I wanted to actually kill myself.

Then I tried to drown. I dived so deep that there was no way I could come back on the surface alive, even when using my powers. I lived because as it turned out, I could survive without air (what else did I expect? I could fly through outer space where there was no air and no gravity!), I thought.

I got inside a furnace, but all that it did to me was to burn off all my clothes and I needed to speed to my home, naked.

Apparently, really nothing could kill me and I knew I'd been stupid for even trying. But trying to kill myself made me feel a little bit more alive and fearless if that made any sense. I hadn't been thinking about Clark and my lost much back then, I'd just been focusing on the killing part.

Maybe if I found a black hole, I started wondering, coming with new ideas.

_You still wouldn't die, _I suddenly heard a very familiar and very dear to me voice inside my head. _You'd be swallowed by the hole, lost forever. Is that what you really want?_

"Imra!" I yelled and turned around.

She was standing in the door. The red jumpsuit on. She didn't change at all.

How was that possible?

"Oh, my god, I thought you were dead!" I jumped to her, put my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I thought you died in the Earth explosion!"

"We didn't," she answered, reciprocating the hug happily.

"We?" I asked with hope. I so needed to feel this emotion again. Hope. So simple, but so perfect and so strong.

"Rokk and I. Actually, the whole Legion survived. We were in another universe and just now we finally managed to come back. Rokk is with Clark as we speak."

"How?" I asked, completely shocked. I needed to sit down and drink some water. "_HOW?_" I repeated. The last time I'd seen Rokk was right after my daughter and his wife, Lily, died on Earth. There had been an unexpected explosion caused by the Sun. I'd just assumed it'd taken him as well.

"It's kind of like you," Imra informed. "The Legion was originally assembled with people that had abilities. We were all long descendants from the meteor infected. Then Lex asked us to take part in his special program…"

"You _knew_?!" I suddenly asked, mad. "You _knew_ he was doing this behind my back and you didn't say anything?! Why?"

"Jessica, I'm sorry, but it was all highly confidential. Lex made us sign a confidentiality agreement. He offered us powers, so how could we refuse?"

"Powers which would never lead you anywhere. Imra, this eternal life is killing me!"

"I can see that," she admitted and nodded, "but it's only because you were separated from the love of your life. Don't worry, we'll find a way."

"Find a way?" I repeated after her, not really comprehending it all just yet.

"Yes, Clark and Rokk are on their way to meet the man who supposedly can take the meteor rocks radiation from you and we are to meet them on their way back with him," she explained.

"This is what you came here to tell me?" I asked. I felt like I really died and now lived in some bizarre other world. Was that all happening? Was it all true? "But I still don't understand how you're here now. Do you have my powers?"

"Sadly, no," Imra answered. "Lex gathered all the powers from us, he took samples of our DNAs and his scientists were studying it. They came up with the suit you are wearing right now, but they didn't manage to test it."

"Yes, because Lex died."

"The project was buried and we were not to speak of it ever again. I didn't think it was important back then, because it ended with a fiasco. Why would I tell you anyway? So you would find out that your husband yet lied to you about one more thing? That he wanted to go even further than immortality? That he wanted people not to die because of accidents?"

"Actually, I can understand that," I admitted. "We were immortal, but we could still die."

"Tess found out," Imra said, this time her voice seemed to be more careful.

"Tess?" I frowned. "Wait a minute… she died because she found something about Lex that he didn't… but he was already split back then."

"Yes, and that was unfortunate. He never completed this project. He experimented on us, the Legion, but we had no idea what that would do to us. The Earth exploded and we escaped in the last moment on some shuttle, going to somewhere we didn't even know. Ever since we landed on some ground, we've been trying to make our way here, to Earth 2, and find out who was left. You can't imagine my sadness when I realized that all were gone but you and Clark. Also, I didn't know the VA stopped working. There is only one explanation for why I can't grow old and die."

"What is it?"

"Lex must have done something to my system. His scientists were messing with Clark's blood and our DNAs and… it must've been an accident, really."

"And I am so happy that it was," I confessed. "Imra, you have no idea what having you here means to me."

"You'll finally stop trying to kill yourself even though you know it's impossible?" she asked, joking.

"Yes, I will stop. I promise."

We hugged.

"So, where are we supposed to meet Clark? Is that really gonna work out? I don't know what I will do if…"

"It will. Don't worry. I know it will," she put my mind at rest.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Clark asked when together with Rokk they entered a cave four planets away from the Earth 2.

"Trust me, Clark. Imra heard him. This guy really wants to find you," Rokk answered patiently.

"He wants to find me?" Clark was perplexed. "Rokk, why didn't you tell me that? It can be a trap!"

"He can help you!" Rokk just told him. "Trust me. He can."

"And what if he can't? I've lived long enough not to trust…" Clark started again and then heard a voice.

"Kal-El, I have been waiting for you for a very long time now."

It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it yet exactly.

"Who's there?!" he asked.

Then, out of the darkness, a man walked out.

Rokk raised the torch he was holding to shed some light on the mystery.

"Brainiac?" Clark asked in surprise. "The last time we saw each other…" he started.

"…was when I came back in time to your high school reunion to show you a few things from the past," Brainiac finished for him. "Yet you did not listen to me and you landed in the future."

"_You _can help me and Jessica?" Clark asked. "Why would you want to meet me? Is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"There was always something I wanted to tell you, but you were never ready to handle it," the answer came.

"Handle it? Why didn't you let me decide what I can and cannot handle?!" Clark grew mad.

"You were not ready, Kal-El, neither was she. You were both blinded by other things."

"We? You mean me and Jessica?"

"Yes, Kal-El, I mean her. You two were _always _destined to be together, but there were obstacles and karma to overcome. You were always destined to protect the universe together forever. You were meant to grew, to mature to this very moment. You needed to undergo all those changes and pain to become who you are right now," he explained slowly.

Clark forgot how to talk. He was too shocked on hearing it from Brainiac's mouth. Could it be the truth? Yet he knew deep down that it had to be.

"You saw it once, Kal-El, you saw it clearly. You were forced to reveal who you really were to the world and you loved her and she loved you. Unfortunately, the world was not ready and you two were also not ready. You needed to go back in time to change it. The chance to be with her then was already lost. You were the only one who remembered that time. You experienced Jessica's devotion to you, her love. You have always loved her and do not even try deny it," Brainiac continued.

"I don't," Clark finally spoke, his voice hoarse. Rokk just stood there, right next to him, not really sure if he should go or stay. Those information seemed not to be meant for him to hear, but where he would go anyway? And could he really trust Brainiac? It was better to stay and make sure Clark would be alright.

"How do I know it's all true?" Clark asked Brainiac again.

"You don't, but you feel it already. You know in your heart that it is."

"Go on," Clark just prompted.

"She foolishly chose Lex Luthor. She thought she was special, because she could teach him how to love and she could make him a better man. Women are like that, you see, they always see the best even in the worst and try to fix it. You, on the other hand, never needed any fixing."

"But… But they all said it was destiny with Lois!" Clark suddenly said, arguing.

"Yes, because that was all they knew. The mankind knew you and Lois as the greatest pair of lovers. You as Superman that was supposed to save the Earth and her as your wife. Your destiny yet, in fact, is much, much greater than that. You are to be the ultimate protector of the whole universe, Kal-El. Your have powers everywhere now, in every condition you could imagine, on every planet, even in space. The same goes about Jessica's powers. _This_ is your destiny. It has always been. It was written long before you were born, in the Origin of Time."

"But I did love Lois…"

"Who said you did not?" Brainiac answered with a question. "Always noble, always so caring. There is not only one person you can love, especially when you can live for so long, Kal-El, but your destiny is Jessica. She is the one for you. A plain Earth girl who got the chance to be special. She was chosen. You two were chosen from the Origin of Time," he repeated.

"You keep saying it, but where is it? What it is? Who made that choice?" Clark kept on asking.

"Fate," Brainiac simply answered.

"Then fix it," Clark told him. "Fix it, because once again it's gone off its course."

"And that is exactly my purpose, Kal-El. To fix it. Let's go."

* * *

"Ok, they should be somewhere here," Imra said when she brought me to the right location.

"Are you sure? I don't see anyone." I looked around.

It was The Far End of the Raziel planet, celled like that because it was dark and abandoned. The Sun in this galactic didn't reach that far, so the beings that were living on it chose not to go here.

"Jessica Hamby," I suddenly heard a voice that sounded very familiar, but the last time I'd seen that man, if he could be called a man, he'd put me into an alien coma.

"You!" I pointed my finger at him once I saw him. "Stay away from me!"

"Jess, it's fine," I suddenly heard Clark's calming voice. "Really, it's ok. He isn't the Brainiac you knew. He's different now, upgraded. He's purpose is to help us."

"And you believe him?" I frowned. "Clark, I know you're desperate for us to find a way back together, but you can't do that for all cost," I said in pain. Seeing him was hurting me. The fact that I couldn't touch him was hurting me too. And now he brought Brainiac into that equation.

"You'll change your mind once you hear what he has to say," Clark assured me. "Please, just give this a chance, alright?"

Finally, I noticed that Rokk was there too.

"Good to see you," I told him. "It's so good to see you all alive," I added.

"You too." He smiled to me. "And if I may, Clark is right. You should listen first, Jessica. I heard it and I believe it."

"Alright then, go on," I sighed. "I have nothing better to do anyway."

* * *

Was it all possible? Was it possible that I finally knew, after so many decades - centuries even - my purpose? Was I meant to do this? To protect the universe with Clark? To be the one for him? The ultimate one?

Few years back I still couldn't figure out what my destiny was, what the meaning of my life was and now, suddenly I could. I didn't question what Brainiac had just told me, because a part of me already knew it was the truth. It was like it wasn't even the first time I heard it. It was like I always knew it, but needed to be _reminded _of the truth. My soul had always known, but my brain had not.

"So, what now?" I asked. "You can take the radiation from me, but in order to do that you need to take some power from Clark?" I repeated, because I didn't quite understand the process he'd just explained.

"Yes," Brainiac simply answered. "That power is needed in order for you to become a true Kryptonian."

"Kryp… but this is crazy!" I denied. "I wasn't born on Krypton!"

"The cells in your body has already been transformed, but you still need power that comes from a true born Kryptonian. I'm sorry, but there is no other way. You two will become equal and you will never be able to absorb any meteor rocks into your system again. On the contrary, you will be hurt by them just as Kal-El."

"Are there still some meteor rocks in the space?" I asked.

"I believe not, but you can never be too careful, can you?" Brainiac asked. "Just remember, once I do this, I am no longer. You need to take Clark to the Origin in order for his health to be restored."

"Wait… wait…" Clark stopped him. "You will be no longer? Are you going to… die for me?"

I knew what he was thinking. Clark hated people sacrificing themselves for him. Only Brainiac was not a person, was he? He was a supercomputer.

"I will cease to exist, Kal-El, but my work here is done. I finally managed to tell you what your destiny is and I am going to fix your life. There is nothing else for me to do. I am not a person, bear that in your mind. I am just a computer and once I am done, I do not have to exist any longer."

So I was right.

"Can you at least take us to the Origin before you die?" Clark asked. "I don't know how to find this place."

"They know." Brainiac pointed Imra and Rokk. "They were so close to it once and you know it, don't you? You could feel it."

"Yes…" Imra admitted. "It was such a weird experience, but in the same time… beautiful. I felt so right, so calm and the closer I was getting, the better it was. Like I was truly coming back home."

"But we couldn't get there. I thought it was some kind of a trick or dark power. It was pulling us in the opposite direction to which we needed to go," Rokk added.

"It was not a trick, nor a dark power. It was a pure power and you need to get Kal-El there now before it is too late."

"Can we really be too late?" I got worried. "What will happen if we are?"

"His organs will start failing soon, right after I take some of his power," Brainiac explained. "You need to be fast, but do not worry. I believe you can do this. Even if Kal-El dies, you still can save him. You will understand once you get there. You just need to remember that you cannot let yourself be tricked. Once you stand before the Origin, you will be presented with a choice and you cannot choose wrong."

"I don't understand…" I admitted. "Please, you need to tell me more!"

"I cannot. This is all I can do. This is it. I have told you everything you needed to know."

Suddenly, Brainiac illuminated like he was about to explode and both I and Clark were engulfed into that light too.

I felt warm. I felt peace. But then, suddenly, I felt sharp pain. It was not as strong as when I'd been changed by the suit, but it still hurt me.

Then it stopped as abruptly as it began and the warm and peace were there again.

I fell to the ground.

When I raised my head, Clark was lying on the ground too and Brainiac was gone.

"He just… exploded," Imra told me, understanding my silent question about Brainiac.

"Clark?!" I screamed and got to him, placing his head on my lap. I was so happy he didn't flinch once I touched him. It'd worked. I was cured. I could be with him now.

"Jess…" he said and smiled to me, then he reached his hand to my face and touched my cheek. "I can feel you…"

"And I can feel you," I said with a smile and bent down to kiss him.

When we finally got to our feet, his arms closed around me and we must've been standing like that for a very long time.

It was Imra who finally broke the moment.

"Guys, we need to get to the Origin and we need to do it fast."

I realized that she was right. Clark was unnaturally hot under my touch.

"You have a fever," I said on checking his forehead.

"I'll be fine," he said and kissed me. I just needed to kiss him back. There was no alternative. And I wanted to do much more than that, but I knew the time for it would come later. Once he was cured.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

_It is your choice, Jessica Hamby. You can save one of them. You can get him back. It lies in my power to do anything you ask me, but just this once. Choose wisely. Who is it going to be? Which one of those three?_

* * *

Rokk and Imra took us far enough and just when we stopped, I felt the strong pull on my presence. Something that seemed to be coming deep from within myself, but in the same time its source was on the Origin, I just knew it.

I turned to my family. Clark was exhausted. At some point Rokk needed to make a stretcher to carry him. I, as the strongest one, had done most of the work.

"I can carry him there," I told Rokk and Imra while pointing at Clark. "We don't have much time left. I need to get him there now!"

In that very moment, I felt something different, some defiance, like the Origin - whatever it really was - told me not to. It wanted me alone.

I'd asked and looked for information, but there weren't any. Nothing and no one could tell me anything about this strange place. Everyone usually avoided it. It was true that it could grant one wish, but only for a person that was pure in heart or was ridden by a pure intention. If one wasn't, the consequences were colossal.

I wasn't sure if I was either of those two. Maybe I had a pure intention in healing the man I loved, because as much as it was selfish, it wasn't in the same time. Clark could do a lot of good in this universe. He needed to live.

But _I _wasn't pure. I knew that. I'd killed a man. The man that I'd supposedly loved. There was no other choice, but still, it was a murder. Before that I'd cheated on him with Clark himself. Nothing in it was pure and if so, it could be pure evil.

_Pure evil was your husband's doing, not yours, _I suddenly heard a voice that had no feature in my head, but it was like it was coming from me.

I looked at Imra.

"What?" she asked me.

"Did you just say something? I mean… did you just use your telepathic skills on me?"

"No," she answered, frowning. "I didn't."

I looked at the light in the distance and I knew it'd come from there and from me in the same time.

Such pity that there was nothing concrete I could find out about this place but its name and what it did. It was probably the very cradle of civilization. Here, life was created. It was like God. Only it didn't divulge any information about itself.

_What are you waiting for, Jessica Hamby? Come to me. But come alone. It is you that have a wish to be granted, not Kal-El._

"I need to go there alone," I told the rest. "Sorry, it's what…" I stopped when thinking, "… this thing wants," I finished awkwardly. "I'll be back."

As I came toward it alone, I knew it was right this time. I needed to make this last journey on my own.

Soon, I was pulled into the light and I stood on a ground that was illuminating around me. Everything was bright and the ball of light in front of me was the brightest. I had difficulties with looking directly at it.

_Jessica Hamby, you are pure and you did nothing wrong._

"How come?" I asked, bewildered. "I killed. I cheated. I…"

_You did kill, but you had no choice. You could not burden anyone else with this dark deed and while doing it, you saved the universe. _

_ You did cheat, but it was destiny. You were destined to end up with Kal-El, so you two could not stop yourselves. _

"Those are very strange explanations," I noticed. "God wouldn't…"

_Your nation decided what was wrong and right, not me. You nation put the commandments on themselves. It was necessary though. Humans are savage in nature, they need restrictions. _

_ Mind you, not everything is always black and white._

"That's what I always thought. The world is grey," I dared to admit.

_The whole Universe is grey. A mother choosing her baby's life over herself or the other way around. None of those choices is wrong._

_ Killing someone in order to protect someone else._

_ Loving someone when you have already given your heart to someone else in marriage._

_ Taking your own life in order for someone else to live._

_ I could go on and on, but what is the point? _

_ Life is made of choices. They are never good or bad. _

_ There is no hell or heaven. There are just dimensions._

"Ok, I get it," I said. I didn't mean to be impolite, but Clark's life was the most important thing to me now. "I came here, so you could heal the man I love."

_You came here, so I could grant your wish._

"I think it's one and the same."

_It never is._

_Your wish can be anything you could imagine. You could come back to your past and change it completely. You could come back to the moment Lex Luthor raised from the dead or you could save Oliver Queen's life, Jessica. You could prevent him from dying. You could spend more time with him. You could spend more time with _anyone _you wish._

"I…" I was baffled. I came here for one thing and then I was presented with so many opportunities.

_Just look. This was your life once…_ The voice said and on my left the light changed into something that resembled a perfect TV screen.

I saw myself coming to Smallville and being welcomed by Lana.

It was so surreal and bizarre and brought so many feelings that I didn't know if I should cry or laugh that I saw my old friend again.

I'd been so young back then, I thought when watching like I was hypnotized.

Clark the first time I'd ever seen him, dating Lana back then.

I didn't get to see everything, that would probably take too much time, but I was showed the most important events of my life. Meeting Lex. Falling for him.

Then I stilled.

_ Yes, _the voice said like it knew what I was thinking, _you never really knew what really happened between you and Lex Luthor before Kal-El turned back time._

It was the day Clark's father died. I'd visited Lex after Jonathan had been elected the senator and then I died.

_When I got inside, he turned around with a bottle of scotch in his hand._

_"Oh, hey Jessica," he said. "What brings you here? You should be celebrating with the whole town. After all, they have what they wanted…"_

_He clearly was a mess._

_"I don't feel like celebrating when somebody I care about is crashed," I told him while making my way to him. "Stop it." I took the bottle from him and put it away._

_"I'm fine," he told me when I stood right by him, looking at his face._

_I'd never seen him in such a condition before …_

_ I ran back to him and before he even noticed, I cupped his face and just kissed him …_

_I lost all my senses. He was all that I was aware of. His hands rubbing my back and then sliding down to cup my ass, his tongue caressing my lips and then sliding inside my mouth like he wanted to devour me, his body pressing against mine and the obvious hardness I felt on my belly …_

_He positioned himself and filled me in with one quick stroke._

_I gasped while tilting my head back again in both pleasure and sudden pain. I shouldn't be expecting anything else from him in that stage. He was drunk, he didn't think clearly when he entered me … _

_The orgasm started building in me … I soon came hard, gasping and opening my mouth wide at the sensation._

_Lex followed me very quickly, filling me in in jerking spasms. He must've been on the verge of release a moment before …_

_Then he got out of me and that was when he noticed that he had blood on it [cock]. He made a couple of staggering steps backwards …_

_"I shouldn't have… I… you…"_

_"You shouldn't have?!" I burst. "What the fuck, Lex?!" …_

"_I'm sorry… You wouldn't understand… I…" he started and suddenly I wondered if that was only about the virginity thing. There was also something else, the same thing that had been there before._

_"I wouldn't understand?! I know you better than anyone! I am the only one who is still standing by your side! The only one who loves you! Can't you see that?!" Great, I just told him that I loved him._

_"Jessica…" he started again, but his voice already told me everything._

_"Don't! DON'T YOU DARE!" I pulled my skirt down and ran to the door._

_"Jessica!"_

_But I didn't listen._

_What the fuck?! Who did he think he was?! How could he care about me one moment just to treat me like a fucking doormat in another?!_

_I got to my car and drove away …_

_I didn't know where to go, but I wanted to find myself as far away from him as possible._

_My phone rang. I didn't pick it up._

_Then I noticed some sport car chasing me. It was Lex._

_He soon evened his car with mine, crossing to the opposite side of the road._

_I finally picked up my phone._

_"You want to get yourself killed?!" I screamed in anger._

_"Jessica! Please, pull over! I'm sorry… I'll explain…"_

_"YOU JUST TREATED ME LIKE A WHORE, LEX!"_

_"Please, pull away!... I do love you!"_

_I turned to look at him. What…?_

_Only then something hit me and there was nothing but darkness._

_The last thing I heard was Lex's scream of despair._

…_and then… pain… pain in my whole body… I must lie on the road now… I must've been forced out of my car._

_"Jessica… don't… please, don't! DON'T DIE ON ME! NOT AGAIN! I LOVE YOU…!" those were the last words I heard. Lex's words._

_Not again? I thought and… darkness._

As the scene ended I stood frozen, shocked. Was that really me on the screen? _Me_? Letting Lex fuck me like that? Loving him despite it all?

That was my _real first time_, I suddenly realized with horrification. Even if the time had been changed. It'd still happened.

It wasn't so perfect anymore. I just saw Lex for what he'd really been, stripped of all his inhibitions. That was the real him. He took what he wanted without consequences.

"I… I can't believe I behaved like this," I finally said.

_You did. You were in love. You were young. It is only natural to be crazy in love. It is only natural not to think._

"But… I demeaned myself!" I raised my voice.

_Youth, _I got again in answer.

Then I saw Clark mourning after me. His face when he saw my dead body in that wreck…

My heart just broke again. Poor Clark. He must've been so in love with me and I hadn't seen it. All I'd seen was Lex.

I felt something wet on my face and realized those were tears.

I'd been so young and naïve, I thought, I'd wanted all of Lex, stupidly thinking I could take it and heal him. I'd gotten exactly what I'd wanted and I'd paid for it too. Oliver had been right once when he explained the reasons for my love for Lex.

Lex had always been dangerous. He'd changed for me, but not for himself.

When he'd died, as I just saw, Oliver and Clark had both loved me and there was something that was obviously pushing me toward Clark, but I hadn't wanted to hurt Oliver.

Why my life was always so screwed up? Before Clark had changed time again, we'd been so happy together.

_ "They gave me a ring, so I could go forward in time to meet them [Legion]," he was saying on the screen._

_"And you think you can go back… and stop Linda?" I guessed._

_"I hope so. It's what they did."_

_"But, Clark…" It dawned on me. "I… I…"_

_"What?"_

_"I won't remember for what I love you. I won't remember that I told you that. I…" I burst into tears once again. "We'll be right in the place we were a month ago and…"_

_"Jess…" Clark put his hand to my face. "I will know you love me. I will know you told me that."_

_"You have to make me love you again! Promise me! You have to!" I was saying. "Clark, you're the only good and constant thing in my life and I realized it all too late. You have to…"_

_"I will," he reassured me, his eyes fixed on mine. "Don't worry. I will."_

_"And you have to give me some time. Maybe even more than I needed now. You going public, it made me realize how wonderful you are, how you try, how righteously you act. You would never give up to Lake's blackmail and you're so brave. I realized that I would stand by you no matter what and…"_

_"I promise you that we will get there and I will tell you what happened. I will make you know it."_

_"You have to give me some time. Tell me the details when I love you."_

_"I promise," he said, also with tears in his eyes._

_Then he placed a passionate and hard kiss on my lips. A goodbye kiss for now._

_"I… love… you…" he said in intense voice and then was gone._

Again, I was just standing there, watching, couldn't believe the intensity of the feelings on my own face. I must've loved him so much back then and it hadn't worked out, because I'd been forced to forget. How cruel was that? If I hadn't been, everything would've been different. My whole life would've been different.

My own words were still ringing in my head, _You have to make me love you again!_

It sounded so desperate, so real.

It'd taken him a couple of centuries to succeed in making me love him again, I realized. It was so sad. He hadn't told me that back then when he'd changed time. He'd promised, but then he'd broken that promise.

I remembered what happened. I'd found out that Clark had known that Lex had been alive and he could've saved him. I'd been so angry at him I'd hated him and hadn't been talking to him for months. And then he'd fallen for Lois Lane. And I'd lost him for centuries to come.

Suddenly, something else came to my mind. The Mirror World in which I'd been in love with Clark. I'd thought back then that I must've been crazy, but now I began to think that destiny had called to the other me so much earlier.

Finally, the time had been changed for the third time when Zod had invaded the Earth.

Clark had been faithful to Lois as expected and I'd gotten back with Oliver.

_"Jess, what is it?" Oliver asked while coming to me and taking my chin between his thumb and index finger. _

_"It's just… ok, we'll reset the future, but… what will happen to us then?" I asked in a squeaky voice. "Will we find each other again? Will we get to this point?"_

_"I promise you, whatever is meant to be… will happen. If we are meant to be, Jessica, we will be together. In this world or another. It doesn't matter." …_

_"Oliver," I started while taking his face in my hands, "I just want you to know that I… I love you," I finally said and saw a wave of emotions in his hazel eyes._

_"You have no idea how long I've waited for that words."_

"_Oh, I do."_

_We kissed again. Like there was no tomorrow... and actually, whether we would live or die, there really was no tomorrow in this world for us._

There really was always something between me and Oliver, but it was rather a romance, never real love. He'd happened to always be there when I'd been lonely and hurt. He'd mended my heart, put me together and then what I'd felt for him had disappeared, turned into friendship. It'd happened now. Before he died we'd been dear friends.

After Zod's invasion, Clark had been with Lois, Oliver with Chloe and I'd been waiting for Lex even though I'd had no idea he would be back. There was no one else for me anyway. At least that was what I'd thought.

"I was so stupid and so young," I said out loud. "I didn't see any future without Lex. I wanted him and no one else. I was so blind I never saw any other possibility."

_Faith is a powerful thing, _I heard the voice.

"Jess…" I suddenly heard Clark and somehow he was here, right beside me, lying on his stretcher.

"Clark, how did you…?"

_I have brought him here for you, _the voice answered.

"Can you hear… it?" I asked Clark, still not really knowing how to call my speaker.

"Yes," he admitted, nodding.

Now the screen was showing random events from my life and Clark could see it as well.

_It is your choice, Jessica Hamby. You can save one of them. You can get him back. It lies in my power to do anything you ask me, but just this once. Choose wisely. Who is it going to be? Which one of those three?_

Clark looked me straight in the eye and he said, "It's ok, Jess. Save the one you really love. I don't matter. I've lived enough and I've seen enough. If you want Lex back, you can have him. You can ask for him to stay a good person. If you want to come back in time, do it. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I should've come back in time for Jimmy and for the rest."

I watched his face intently. It was shining from sweat. He had a fever and he was so tired. I remembered what Brainiac had said. Clark's organs were failing one by one, killing him. He was dying right in front of my eyes. And somehow, he admitted that he might've been wrong. He was ready to sacrifice everything right now, including his own happiness, just for me.

Typical Clark.

And that was why I loved him so much.

It was true that I'd loved all three of them. I'd loved Lex and then I'd loved Oliver, although not as strongly. With Clark though I'd finally found a purpose. I felt like he was my destiny, like we were written in stars, what actually was true if believing Brainiac. He'd said we'd been destined since the Origin of Time. And wasn't I just in that exact Origin?

I knew now that was had just been proposed to me was a test. And I knew I would pass it.

I could live without Lex. There were times when I'd been sure I would never be able to, but I knew now that I could. I felt so good when freed of his darkness, so good when I didn't have to worry about it anymore. I if I could live without Lex, I certainly could live without Oliver.

Who I could not live without was Clark.

I looked into his eyes and I said, "I love you, Clark, and what I choose is for you to be healthy again. I want _you_."

For a moment there, he was watching my face like he didn't quite believe me and then I noticed tears in his eyes. "I love you too, Jess," he said. "I've always loved you. I can't… I can't believe…"

"Really?" I asked. "Brainiac told you our destiny."

"He was never reliable," Clark answered. "I don't want you to listen to him."

"I didn't," I told him. "I just listened to my heart. Maybe if I'd been more mature in the past and not so naïve when I met you, I would've seen that choosing the good man was the right thing to do. I thought I was special, because I could save the world by saving Lex. In fact, it was just a stupid illusion driven by my passion toward him. It's all over now, Clark. I'm all yours. I promise."

_All right then, Jessica Hamby. You have passed the ultimate test. You shall have what your heart truly desires, _I heard the voice.

"Why did it take so long for us?" Clark asked, suddenly standing up, feeling strong again and I ran into his open arms, clinging to him with affection.

_It always does. The right person is always there. We just need to notice them. We need to stop looking far away and just keep living. Let the time bring what is supposed to be brought to us. Not be pushy. Everything will work itself out eventually._

"It took centuries for us," I said when pulling away from Clark, just enough so I could talk to the light again. "Normal couples don't have so much time. They have like 30, maybe 40 years."

_Yes, but you were never a normal couple. Besides, the bigger the love, the longer the waiting. Your love is the biggest in the whole universe. It powers you, makes you better, makes you fight for something else than just peace, makes you fight for each other. You were always friends and that is the ground of the best relationship. You complete each other. You are truly equal now. _

I'd once believed I'd grown to be equal to Lex, but then I'd walked into a dark path. I would've been bad if I'd become like Lex, like a Luthor.

Now I became equal to Clark without even trying to.

"Congratulations," I turned to Clark, "you made me love you, just as you promised, but… why it took you so long?" I asked him and saw the confusion on his face.

"How?"

I just pointed in the direction of the screen, but it was gone already.

"You saw everything?" Clark made sure.

"Every single time you came back to change something. I also saw what really happened between me and Lex before I died."

"What was it?" he asked, worried.

"Let's not talk about it, Clark. All I want to do right now is to look into the future. Finally."

_Farewell, _the voice said, _protect the universe and love each other, it's all that is required of you._

"Thank you so much," I managed to say before we were transported to the place in which Imra and Rokk were waiting.

"It worked!" she yelled. "I'm so glad." She jumped to us to give us a hug.

I felt so happy I also hugged Rokk even though he felt awkward. He was my family now too.

* * *

"Oh… yes… YES!" I was screaming my throat out.

I'd thought I'd already experienced the best sex in my life when Clark and I hadn't had to worry about our powers, but now…

We were flying in the air, high above the ground of one planet, so no one could see us. We were naked and fucking or making love, I couldn't even tell anymore because we loved each other so much and in the same time our encounters were always so hot and needy.

The rules of gravity didn't apply to us. We could fly and be close. We could fly and have sex. We could fly any way we wanted.

For the first time since I could remember, I was truly happy. There was nothing lurking in the darkness anymore. There wasn't anything dark in the man I loved. There was nothing that could hurt me and the people I loved anymore. Life was… good.

Even immortality, if you had someone to spend it with, was good.

I finally knew who I was. I was never a Luthor. I was an El. It was so obvious and clear to me now, but we never saw the obvious things, did we?

"You do know that I'm yours, do you?" Clark asked the first night in our new apartment. We wouldn't probably spend much time in there since we would travel to all the distant places in the universe, but it was nice to have a piece of something we could call home when we missed it, especially when it was on Earth 2.

"Of course, I do," I turned to face him in bed. "Why?"

"It means everything that I am belongs to you and no one else," he continued. "It's just… sometimes I have the impression like you were scared of something, like you still believed that a part of me belongs to Lois even though she's long dead. I need to tell you that I never belonged to her as much as I belong to you. I think she even knew it. I don't know why she married me though…"

"I do," I assured him in a husky voice as I placed the palm of my hand to his face. "And you're right. I need to believe this, Clark," I admitted. "We do belong. I think we always did, but we were never brave enough to admit it. I think I saw that potential before I even got together with Lex."

"So let's forget about the past. I'm devoted to you and I want you to have me whole."

"I want that too," I admitted and leaned toward him to kiss him. "I want you to have me whole as well."

He was soon lying on his back and I was straddling him, kissing his lips slowly like I was still getting to know him that way, like I was trying to fit my lips perfectly over his to derive the biggest pleasure. Soon, his mouth parted and I dipped my tongue in, joining his, feeling the clench of his hands on my waist. I started rocking myself into him and felt his cock hardening against my ass. I slowly moved down his body with my lips, tasting his skin, learning it, tracing the muscles on his chest with my tongue, sucking on his nipples. He was truly perfect.

Then I realized I said it out loud. "You're perfect."

"You're perfect too," he said.

I got to his pubic hair and needed to move backwards in order for his cock to be in the range of my sight and therefore, my lips. I licked the head, twirled my tongue around it and sucked hard.

Clark's hips pushed inside my mouth like he couldn't restrain himself.

I'd never really given him a blow job before and it was new and exciting for me and yes, also scary.

But that was just love. It was all those feelings. It had the power to burn and to hurt, it had the power to terrify you like nothing else and in the same time to exhilarate you beyond your capacity. The strongest feeling on earth.

And I loved it. I loved everything about it. Even the fear, because that was giving your thrill and adrenaline. It made you feel alive.

I took Clark deeper and sucked harder on him. He wouldn't fit whole in my mouth and I didn't like him to go too deeply into my throat, I'd never actually liked that. But it was ok. The part of him that didn't fit into my mouth I just started pumping with my hand.

I felt his hands in my hair, guiding me, keeping me there. He didn't try to hurt me or force me to do anything, he just needed to touch me and I understood that. I would do the same if he was the one doing me with his mouth.

Soon, I felt him freeze and then his hips buckled into my mouth harder, his semen spilling inside. He always shot a more copious amount of his seed than any other man I'd known. Must be a Kryptonian thing, but it didn't bother me at all. It was hot.

"I love you," I said when I swallowed what I could and then licked my mouth clean. I raised myself and found his lips again. We kissed deeply and he must feel his taste on my tongue.

"I love you too," he groaned in response, his hands cupping and massaging my breasts. His cock hardening again.

"Again? So soon?" I asked when we parted.

"Kryptonian here. Superpowers," he just said like it explained everything and it actually did. "Don't you forget that."

"I won't. I'm just the same."

"You do realize that we could just keep having sex all the time and not do anything else?"

"Well, we would need to sleep," I noticed.

"Yeah."

"Tempting, but our destiny is much greater than fucking each other every other second," I told him and impaled myself on his cock, moaning with pleasure as he was finally inside. So deeply, stretching me so deliciously that I truly felt like we belonged together.

"Yeah, people need us, but you know… we can go more than once at a time when it comes to sex," he teased me and then suddenly, I was in the air, floating as he flew, still being inside of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked when holding on to his arms.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Oh… yes… YES!" I was screaming my throat out.

I'd thought I'd already experienced the best sex in my life when Clark and I hadn't had to worry about our powers, but now…

We were flying in the air, high above the ground of the planet, so no one could see us. We were naked and fucking or making love, I couldn't even tell anymore because we loved each other so much and in the same time our encounters were always so hot and needy. I was savoring the deep hard strokes of his cock inside me that he was giving me, hitting just the right spot, making me scream so loudly.

The rules of gravity didn't apply to us. We could fly and be close. We could fly and have sex. We could fly any way we wanted.

For the first time since I could remember, I was truly happy. There was nothing lurking in the darkness anymore. There wasn't anything dark in the man I loved. There was nothing that could hurt me and the people I loved anymore. Life was… good.

Even immortality, if you had someone to spend it with, was good.

I finally knew who I was. I was never a Luthor. I was an El. It was so obvious and clear to me now, but we never saw the obvious things, did we?

* * *

_There they were. The lovers. The perfect pair. Saving the universe. _

_ Watch out for them. You might see them. One day you might be even saved by them._

_ They are the stars in the sky. They will always be there. Protecting. Shaped by their past into the people they are today._

_ And they will never give up on you._

Never.

* * *

**THE END **


End file.
